


Ну, вот так как-то

by trololonasty



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Body Swap, F/M, Humor, Identity Reveal, Pre-Het, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24408781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trololonasty/pseuds/trololonasty
Summary: Маринетт смотрит на свои руки, крошечные и красные. Как и ноги. У неё на голове что-то шевелится, и сердце начинает трепыхаться, как крылышки колибри. Это же усики. У неё усики и красное тело, и она кроха, которую держит гигантская Маринетт. О нет.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 9





	Ну, вот так как-то

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [So That Just Happened](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23374060) by [Boogum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boogum/pseuds/Boogum). 



> Основано на [рисунках](https://beebeebombam.tumblr.com/post/188224576355/nonsense-doodle-theme-body-swap) beebeebombam.

— Ледибаг, берегись!

Кот Нуар сшибает её с ног, крепко прижимая к себе, когда они падают и откатываются в сторону. Только вот их всё равно окутывает дымчато-синий свет.

Душа уходит в пятки, а сердце бьётся где-то в глотке. О нет. Сейчас с ней случится то же, что произошло с остальными жертвами Обменивателя: она поменяется телами с Котом Нуаром. Конечно, хорошо, что это Кот, а не кто-то ещё, учитывая, что битва с акумой в самом разгаре, но всё равно. Это катастрофа!

Он смотрит на неё своими вытаращенными зелёными глазами:

— Ледиба…

Но уже слишком поздно. Ледяная волна проходит по её телу, и она отключается.

***

— Маринетт. — Что-то стучит её по лицу. — Маринетт, очнись.

Она стонет и медленно открывает глаза. Сверху на неё смотрит её собственное лицо. Её собственное _гигантское_ лицо.

Она взвизгивает и вскидывает руки, словно желая отогнать лицо подальше, отползая назад, как паникующий краб. По крайней мере, пытается. Ощущения очень странные, и огромные руки, что держат её, не позволяют ей скрыться.

— Маринетт, прошу тебя, успокойся, — говорит великанша, укравшая её лицо. — Это всего лишь я.

— Успокойся? Как я могу успокоиться, когда… — Она замирает, поражённая тем, до чего знакомо пискливо звучит её голос. — Погоди-ка…

Она смотрит на свои руки, крошечные и красные. Как и ноги. У неё на голове что-то шевелится, и сердце начинает трепыхаться, как крылышки колибри. Это же усики. У неё усики и красное тело, и она кроха, которую держит гигантская Маринетт.

— Т-Тикки?

Великанша Маринетт кивает.

Ей становится тяжело дышать.

— Значит, мы и правда…

Очередной кивок.

О нет. О нет, нет, нет. Она не может торчать в теле своей квами. Акума, скорее всего, всё ещё рушит город, что означает, что Тикки нужно стать Ледибаг, но сейчас квами – Маринетт, а она понятия не имеет, как превращаться в волшебный костюм и…

— Маринетт, — успокаивающим тоном произносит Тикки, — всё в порядке. Не стоит паниковать. Мы всё исправим.

— Но Обмениватель…

— Побеждён.

— Что? — моргает Маринетт.

— Мы с Плаггом остановили акуму. И я очистила бабочку.

Маринетт моргает дважды:

— С Плаггом?

Тикки морщится и поглядывает в сторону.

— Да, видишь ли…

— Сахарок!

К ним подходит Адриан.

 _Адриан_.

И в руках он держит чёрного котоподобного квами.

Маринетт таращится так сильно, что боится, что её глаза вот-вот вывалятся из орбит. Челюсть отвисает. Усики на голове вздёрнуты, как восклицательные знаки.

— А-А-А…

— О боже, — произносит Тикки. — Этого я и боялась.

Из Маринетт вырывается звук, напоминающий нечто среднее между заглухающим хрипом и пронзительным визгом. Так выходит воздух из воздушного шарика, столь неблагозвучно то ли кричит, то ли шипит подбитая птица. Если бы она стояла, она бы рухнула на колени. В данной же ситуации она может только открывать и закрывать рот, тыча в сторону Адриана крошечной красной лапкой.

Адриан. Адриан – Кот Нуар.

Она множество раз отвергала Кота Нуара, потому что любит Адриана, который и есть Кот Нуар, который…

— По-моему, лицо пацана её сломало, — говорит Адриан, пригогатывая.

Маринетт вновь хрипло визжит.

— Я, кажется, просила тебя дождаться моего сигнала, — набрасывается на него Тикки.

— Я и подождал, но у нас нет времени мягко сообщать дочке пекаря, что она любит…

— Адриан, — умудряется произнести Маринетт.

Взгляд его прекрасных зелёных глаз останавливается на ней, но только вот смотрит он совершенно неправильно. Его взгляду недостаёт доброты и тепла. В глазах, которые смотрят на неё, отражается хаос, скрытые улыбки и слишком уж много веселья.

— Ты, — говорит она, и её лапка дрожит. — Ты не Адриан.

Он улыбается во все тридцать два.

— Что же меня выдало? Что у меня вкус гораздо лучше? Что…

— Плагг, не сейчас, — пихает его локтем Тикки.

Маринетт сглатывает и переводит взгляд на квами, спящего у Плагга в руках.

— З-значит, Адриан…

— Ага, — подтверждает Плагг. — Так что теперь ты понимаешь, в чём наше затруднение. Акума побеждён, исцеление применено, а мы до сих пор торчим в чужих телах.

Ровно в этот момент Адриан просыпается и садится, поводя своими маленькими кошачьими ушами то в одну, то в другую сторону. Он зевает, обнажая крошечные клыки.

Это Адриан. Этот крошечный кот – Адриан, он же Кот Нуар, он же Адриан, он же…

— Кажется, она опять зависла, — подмечает Плагг.

— Хватит её дразнить. Ясное дело, она в шоке.

Адриан моргает, смотрит на Плагга, переводит взгляд на Тикки, а затем – на Маринетт. Она окоченела, словно статуя, но всё равно может видеть, как у него в мозгу крутятся шестерёнки, соединяя воедино кусочки пазла, почему его одноклассница и подруга прямо сейчас держит квами Ледибаг. На его лбу пролегают морщинки, глаза округляются, а затем на лице появляется восторженная улыбка.

— Не только повседневная Ледибаг, выходит дело?

С её губ вновь срывается визгохрип. Это уже перебор.

***

— Ладно, — бормочет Маринетт, прячась в сумочке среди печенек и других предметов первой необходимости. — Всё нормально, всё нормально, всё нормально. Это просто сон. Это точно сон. Сейчас я проснусь и пойму, как это всё глупо.

Она вымученно смеётся, чтобы проверить, получится ли у неё поднять себе настроение. Не получается. Вместо этого сумочка раскачивается слишком сильно, и ей в лицо прилетает печенье. Она морщит нос и отталкивает печеньку, кривясь лишь сильнее, когда её лапка увязает в липком шоколаде. Неужели Тикки постоянно приходится с этим мириться?

— Хватит ёрзать, — доносится до неё голос Плагга.

— Это всё твой сыр, — ворчит Адриан. — От него воняет.

— Божественно пахнет, хочешь сказать.

— Ну, в таком случае, твоё «божественно» пытается меня убить.

— Цыц. — Это уже точно Тикки. — Кто-нибудь заметит, что ты разговариваешь со своим карманом. Давай я посажу Адриана к Маринетт.

Маринетт цепенеет и издаёт тихое «мамочки». Сумочка открывается, и Адриана засовывают внутрь без лишних церемоний. Затем замок защёлкивается, оставляя их наедине.

Её сердце колотится, не переставая, готовое вырваться из груди.

— Ну, — говорит он, потирая шею, — а кот-то, кажется, _в мешке_.

Погодите-ка.

Он что…

Она не может сдержать смех.

— Поверить не могу, — _«Какой же ты балбес»_ , — едва не добавляет она. Надо же было додуматься.

Его улыбка застенчивая, но довольная.

— Тебя ведь всё равно рассмешило.

— Эта фраза в данном контексте практически бессмысленна.

— Но ты же поняла, и… — Он останавливается на полуслове, поджимая губы с таким выражением лица, словно едва не произнёс что-то, чего говорить не должен был.

— И что? — спрашивает она, наклонив голову.

— Просто… Мне нравится видеть, как ты смеёшься.

Её сердце пропускает удар и сбивается с ритма.

— О.

— Потому что сначала ты показалась мне напряжённой. — Он застенчиво на неё посматривает. — И я лишь надеюсь, что это не из-за того, что я, ну, это я.

— О, Адриан, что ты. Я бы ни за что не расстроилась из-за того, что ты Кот Нуар.

— Так ты не расстроена? — Уши у него на голове приподнимаются.

— Нет. Вовсе нет. Я просто…

_«Без ума от тебя. Никак не могу осознать, что дважды тебя целовала, не говоря уже о том, что отвергала тебя ради тебя._

_И я уже говорила, что влюблена в тебя, как самая распоследняя дура?»_

— …Я просто пытаюсь всё это переварить, наверное, — говорит она. — Я представляла, что мы узнаем личности друг друга совсем по-другому.

Он наклоняется вперёд, играя бровями:

— Так ты думала об этом?

Она вспыхивает.

— Ч-что? Нет. Я… нет!

Он смеётся, что отнюдь не способствует тому, чтобы румянец сошёл с её лица. Но его выражение вдруг становится более меланхоличным. Он возится со своим хвостом, опуская взгляд.

— А я да, — тихо произносит он.

— Что?

— Думал об этом. Представлял, каково будет увидеть друг друга без масок.

Воистину барабанный бой у неё в груди становится громче и громче с каждой секундой.

— П-правда?

Он смотрит на неё, и его взгляд такой ласковый, такой _адриановский_ , даже несмотря на то, что сейчас он в теле своего квами.

— Да. Я много думал об этом.

Она облизывает пересохшие губы:

— И ч-что же ты представлял?

— Ну, во-первых, для начала мы были в своих телах.

Она смеётся – застенчиво и приглушённо. И он смеётся тоже, отчего её щёки вновь вспыхивают. И как ему удаётся так на неё воздействовать, даже когда он выглядит как крошечный кот с усами?

Он опускает взгляд на свои лапки.

— Мне всегда было интересно, кто ты без маски. Окажешься ли ты незнакомкой или, быть может, всё это время ты была ближе, чем я предполагал. — Его лицо покрывает лёгкий румянец. — Я… я надеялся, что последнее.

— Ну, по крайней мере, это твоё ожидание оправдалось.

— Д-да, — усмехается он. — Оправдалось.

— А что ты ещё представлял? — шепчет она.

— Что скажу тебе.

Он говорит так же тихо, будто нечто хрупкое может разбиться, стоит одному из них заговорить чуть громче.

— Что скажешь?

Они встречаются взглядами, и кровь шумит у неё в ушах, когда он не отводит свой.

— Что скажу тебе по-настоящему, без масок и секретов, что я…

Сумочка открывается.

— Мы на месте, — объявляет Тикки, указывая на пекарню.

Маринетт с трудом сдерживает недовольный стон. Они ведь только дошли до самого интересного.

***

Они закрываются в комнате Маринетт и с помощью всех квами, теперь оказавшихся под её защитой, пытаются понять, как им выпутаться из сложившейся ситуации. Теперь она хранитель, так что всё зависит от неё. Однако проблема заключается в том, что она понятия не имеет, почему только они четверо так и застряли в чужих телах. Квами тоже не в курсе. Они подробно обсуждают побочные эффекты и результаты вмешательства магии квами, но эта дискуссия столь запутана и напичкана терминами, что у Маринетт начинает болеть голова. Расшифровка информации, полученной от мастера Фу, тоже займёт уйму времени. Вся затея кажется ей безнадёжной.

— А что если мы останемся в чужих телах навсегда? — стенает Маринетт, из последних сил сдерживаясь от того, чтобы шибануться головой о пол. — Я не могу быть квами. К тому же мои родители никогда не поверят, что Тикки – это я. Нас разоблачат в первый же день!

Тикки хмурится, чинно сидя на коленях.

— Мне казалось, я довольно неплохо тебя изобразила.

— О, ну конечно-конечно, — выдавливает улыбку Маринетт. — Просто, эм… ещё ты вроде как…

— Вроде как что?

— Ты говорила так, словно ошиблась десятилетием, Сахарок, — вмешивается Плагг, откидываясь назад и упираясь ладонями в пол с широченной улыбкой. — Разве ты не видела, что её родители на тебя странно смотрели?

— Полагаю, ты считаешь, что справился куда лучше? — скрещивает руки на груди Тикки.

— Естественно.

— Ты спросил, что у них есть с сыром, и купил всего по пять штук, — поджимает губы Адриан.

— Все любят сыр, — пожимает плечами Плагг.

— Я нет.

— Ну, значит, теперь любишь.

Выражение лица Адриана становится ещё кислее.

— Если ты съешь всё это, пока находишься в моём теле, я утоплю в Сене твой особый запас камамбера.

— Только не особый запас!

— Не думай, что я этого не сделаю.

— Ладно-ладно, — вскидывает руки в умиротворяющем жесте Тикки. — Думаю, мы все можем согласиться, что никто из нас не может как следует изображать того, в чьём теле оказался, так что давайте сконцентрируемся на том, как вернуть всё на круги своя.

— Но никто не знает, как это сделать, — вздыхает Маринетт, её усики никнут, как увядшие стебельки. — Мы застряли в чужих телах навсегда.

Повисает неловкая пауза, пока все осмысляют правдивость сказанных слов.

— Вообще-то… — Адриан садится прямее, и у него на лбу возникают морщинки. — Мы можем кое-что попробовать.

— Что же? — спрашивает Маринетт. В данной ситуации приветствуются любые предложения.

Его щёки темнеют.

— Ну, эм, помнишь, когда я был во власти Злобного Купидона? У тебя ведь получилось разрушить чары без волшебного исцеления, верно?

Её лицо начинает гореть. О. Речь об _этом_.

Она почёсывает щёку, отводя взгляд в сторону.

— Хочешь сказать, что мы должны п-поцеловаться?

— Ну, это ведь сработало в прошлый раз, так что стоит попытаться, да?

Её лицо полыхает вплоть до самых усиков. Адриан хочет её поцеловать. _Адриан_ , он же Кот Нуар, хочет её поцеловать.

Ладно, она может с этим справиться. Просто говори, как адекватный человек. Держи себя в руках, держи себя в руках, держи себя в руках. Не дай просочиться запаху отчаяния, безумной влюблённости и _«да, давай поцелуемся сейчас же»_.

— Пожалуй, — говорит она.

Успех. Плюс одно очко крутости.

Адриан окидывает её смущённым взглядом.

— Значит, нам стоит?..

— Да!

Блин. Слишком спешно. Она снова понижена до статуса мямлезавра.

Адриан, кажется, не обращает внимания на её взрывную реакцию. Он лишь гуще заливается краской и подбирается ближе, перебирая своими крошечными лапками.

Лапками.

И тогда до неё доходит: они застряли в телах своих квами. Это будет совсем не тот поцелуй, о котором она мечтала, потому что Адриан выглядит как котоподобное существо с усами, а она похожа на мышежука, и все на них смотрят, и…

— Они собираются целоваться или нет? — шепчет один из квами.

— Цыц. Момент испортишь.

— Он уже испорчен.

— Тихо!

Адриан и Маринетт краснеют, избегая смотреть друг другу в глаза. Ужасно неловко.

— Эм, — произносит он, поглядывая на остальных. — Не могли бы вы, может… отвернуться?

Плагг ухмыляется, многозначительно подмигивая.

— Без проблем, малец.

— Спасибо.

Тикки улыбается Маринетт и понукает остальных квами создать для них некое подобие уединённости.

Ладно, теперь уже лучше. Маринетт осталось всего лишь поцеловать эту уменьшенную, кошачью версию Адриана. Совсем ничего странного. Вообще.

Он закусывает губу и подаётся вперёд, замирая в каких-то миллиметрах, чтобы удостовериться, что она всё ещё не против. Она закрывает глаза и выпячивает губы. Улавливает запах вонючего сыра и кошачьего дыхания.

 _«Всё хорошо,_ — убеждает себя она. — _Это всё ещё Адриан. Всё ещё тот, кого я люблю. Всё нормально»_.

— Две морковки на то, что у них не выйдет, — доносится до них голос Каалки.

— Замётано, — говорит Флафф.

Коллективный стон.

— Вы опять всё испортили, — обвиняющим тоном замечает Поллен.

— Да дайте же вы им насладиться моментом. — Вайзз сжимает лапку в кулак с таким видом, словно у него отбирают ценнейшее из сокровищ. — Мой корабль практически отправился в плавание. [1]

Адриан отходит назад, прижимая лапки к лицу.

— Они все пялятся на нас, так ведь?

— Ага, — подтверждает Маринетт. — Даже не пытаются сделать вид, что не смотрят.

Они оба хихикают, чувствуя неловкость.

Он переминается с ноги на ногу и смотрит в пол.

— Нам необязательно делать это, если ты не хочешь. Уверен…

— Адриан.

— Да?

Она делает шаг вперёд и целует его. Это легчайшее из прикосновений, всего лишь «клевок», однако окативший её лицо жар подсказывает ей, что она была бы краснее переспелой клубники, будь она в своём обычном теле. Повезло, что Тикки сама по себе красная.

Он медленно моргает, и его губы складываются в маленькую «о».

Время течёт.

— Ничего не происходит, — категорически отрезает Каалки.

— Но они всё-таки поцеловались, — тычет лошадку-квами в бок Флафф. — Ты должна мне две морковки.

Вздох.

— Как скажешь.

— Погодите! — кричит Поллен, хлопая в ладоши. — А что если Тикки и Плагг тоже должны поцеловаться?

Плагг и Тикки ошарашенно переглядываются.

— Что? — Тикки тут же становится ярко-розовой. — Я-я и этот вонючий носок? Ты хочешь, чтобы мы поцеловались?

Уголки губ Вайзза подёргиваются, словно он изо всех сил старается сдержать улыбку:

— Попытаться стоит.

— Н-но…

— Иди сюда, Сахарок.

Плагг обхватывает лицо Тикки, слегка сжимая щёки, и целует её прямо в губы с громким, влажным звуком. Глаза Маринетт вываливаются из орбит. Адриан подносит лапку ко рту в таком ужасе и обалдении, словно он живущая праведной жизнью викторианская леди, которой довелось узреть недозволенное.

— Кто-нибудь, быстрее хватайте камеру! — кричит один из квами.

Затем по её телу проходит ледяная волна, и Маринетт снова отключается.

***

— Маринетт. — Что-то стучит её по лицу. — Маринетт, очнись.

Она медленно поднимает веки и видит тёплую зелень. Глаза Адриана. Слева в воздухе висят Тикки и Плагг – уже в своих телах – и улыбаются. Из-за них выглядывают остальные квами, и на их лицах любопытство смешано с откровенным весельем.

— Сработало? — спрашивает она. — Это не сон?

Адриан берёт её за руку, помогая сесть.

— Это не сон.

— Ох, слава богу!

Она буквально падает ему на грудь, крепко обнимая. Он отвечает, не раздумывая. Объятие тёплое и замечательное, и она была бы счастлива провести так остаток жизни. Но затем её мозг наконец состыковывается с происходящим, и у неё включается режим, который Алья любовно называет Цепно-Буйным Внутренним Криком Маринетт, потому что это ведь _Адриан Агрест_ и прямо сейчас они обнимаются, находясь в полном контакте, и…

И он её напарник. Её котёнок. Полнейший остолоп, сыплющий дурацкими каламбурами.

Возникшее было напряжение уходит. Она нежно улыбается, крепче к нему прижимаясь. Вскоре к ним присоединяются Тикки и Плагг, которые, смеясь, вжимаются им в щёки. Так приятно снова быть собой.

— Спасибо тебе, котёнок, — шепчет Маринетт, отстраняясь, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза. — Ты и правда спас всех нас.

От его улыбки её бросает в жар до самых кончиков пальцев ног.

— Я рад, что всё получилось.

У неё в животе порхают бабочки. Да, она всё ещё безнадёжно, до умопомрачения в него влюблена.

***

Лишь много позже им с Адрианом удаётся уединиться на балконе. Грифельно-серое небо закрыто тяжёлыми тучами, которые явно обещают дождь, но это неважно. Значение имеет только этот момент тишины: установившееся молчание; тихое шарканье ног, словно они застенчиво танцуют друг вокруг друга на цыпочках; то, как его рука толкает её, когда он опирается на перила по соседству. Тепло и невинно.

— Итак… — протягивает он.

— Итак…

Она улыбается уголком губ. Он делает ровно то же самое, и вокруг его глаз лучами расходятся морщинки.

— Мне не довелось сказать этого раньше, — говорит он, — но я рад.

— Чему?

Он накрывает её ладонь своей.

— Что это ты. Что это всегда была ты.

Её сердце ускоряет свой бег.

Что-то меняется в его взгляде, и он наклоняется ближе, понижая голос, словно собирается доверить ей какой-то секрет.

— Маринетт…

— Да?

— Я тебя люблю.

Все её кости словно в одну секунду обратились в желе. Ей хочется растаять, хочется закричать, хочется скакать, не сдерживая восторга, потому что это наконец-то, наконец-то свершилось. Но каким-то образом ей удаётся ограничить себя, лишь улыбнувшись и переплетя их пальцы.

— Я тоже люблю тебя, Адриан.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] «My ship is almost sailing» – фраза, используемая в ситуациях, когда ваша любимая пара вот-вот сойдётся («ship» – «корабль», на сленге – «шип», «пара» – отсюда и метафора с плаванием). Да, Вайзз определенно шипперит любовный квадрат (и не только).


End file.
